The April Fool/Quotes
* "Fairies? They've got wands and wings! What's up with that?" ---- * "And that Jorgen Von Strangle! Have you seen that guy's forehead? They should call it a five head!" ---- * The April Fool: "It's time for the A-material! Knock knock?" : Jorgen Von Strangle: Who is there? : (The April Fool is poofed away by Timmy Turner's wish) : Jorgen Von Strangle: I fear we will never know who is knocking. [grabs wand] But I will make it my mission in life to find out! ---- *"I got a day named after me? I don't remember signing anything! Where's my cut of the dough?" ---- * The April Fool: I dunno, Kid. It's April Fool's Day. It should be all about me! Why, given all the comedic power at my disposal, should I help you? : Timmy Turner: I have gum. : The April Fool: Is it spearmint? :Timmy Turner: Yep. : The April Fool: I'm in! ---- * The April Fool: Thank you! [honks horn] : April Fool's Bus: I'll be here all day! I'll be here all day! : The April Fool: What's up with that?? ---- * "Thank you! You've been great!!!" ---- * Timmy Turner: Hah! Did you see the look on A.J.'s face? It was classic! : The April Fool: Yeah! He was more broken than a leg in a cast! : (Crickets chirp, a coyote is seen howling) :The April Fool: They can't all be gems. : Wanda: One would be nice. ---- * Timmy Turner: Mr. Fool? I don't want my Mom and Dad hurt... just pranked! :The April Fool: Hey!! Restraint and compassion was not part of our deal! :Timmy Turner: Well the deal's off! :The April Fool: I practically GIVE you my comedic talent and you're giving me the hook? NOBODY CANCELS THE FOOL! :Timmy Turner: Dude, you're not being funny, you're being harsh! :The April Fool: Don't you tell me what's funny! I am the APRIL FOOL! I'll show you funny! I'll show this whole world what funny is! :Timmy Turner: I have a funny feeling about this. ---- * Timmy Turner: What are you doing!? :The April Fool: Proving you wrong! I'm gonna close my set with a little juggling, and bounce the moon into an orbit between the sun and the Earth and cause a new ice age! THAT'S WHAT'S UP WITH THAT! ---- *'The April Fool': Time to moon the... : (Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda laugh. The Fool starts to swell up from Magic Back-up.) :The April Fool: ..Hey Lemme get the punch line out!! ..The Earth! Stop it! I'm not done! :Timmy Turner: (laughing) Keep laughing! No matter how lame the joke is! :The April Fool: I can't get out my funny! Can't... fix... comedy duds... :(The April Fool swells into a giant balloon, and Timmy uses the April Fool's punch line rocket to launch him away) :The April Fool: Thank you, goodnight! ---- :(The April Fool reappears in Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Buster) :The April Fool: Darn it! They got rid of me! But I'll be back! They can't stop... the funny! :(Jorgen Von Strangle grabs the April Fool) :Jorgen Von Strangle: Now tell me who was knock knock knocking? [threatens The April Fool with his wand] :The April Fool: Can't breathe! What's up with that? [Jorgen hits The April Fool with his drum set] Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Characters